


Sergeant

by WonFrog



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgie, Other, Rough Sex, shower, showersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonFrog/pseuds/WonFrog
Summary: Soldier Chae was sent to a new operational area. His sergeant scolded him continuously. Sergeant Lee caught Soldier Chae while he had a wet dream about him. Chae deserves a punishment for his nasty dreams so Sergeant Lee ordered him to his office where he will 'speak to him' tête-à-tête.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Everyone, Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 8





	Sergeant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends ♡( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> prepare for some nasty shit. I'm really sorry but this story is super cursed. Please excuse my english since it's not my first language.

~Hyungwon~  
Hard thrusts. Deep. I'm addicted to this feeling. I need more. The sound of our hips connecting. He's getting faster. I'm close. Fuck, his muscular body on mine feels so good... "Aaaah mmmhhh" white fluid dripping on my stomach. My body is shaking out of excitement. I caressed his upper body and looked up to see his face.  
"CHAE HYUNGWON! You useless piece of shit!"  
I saw sergeant Lee's face right in front of me as I opened my eyes in panic. Fuck. I had a nasty dream! My face was red like a tomato. I grabbed my blanket to cover my still hard boner and the wet spot on my boxershort. I crawled to the other end of my bed, because his proximity seemed wrong after my wet dream, which was about him... He moved in my direction and reached out with one of his hands to hit me. "S-si-Sir, I'm so sorry!" I screamed to stop him from slapping me. I fell out of bed, crawled on the floor like a bug and ran into the bathroom.  
Oh my god, I had a nasty dream. We had sex. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!" I splashed cold water on my face to get rid of the blush over my whole face and all the dirty thoughts. When I looked in the mirror, my face still wet, I noticed Sergeant Lee behind me, staring at my butt. "You're late. What is your excuse?" He said with a deep voice.  
"I don't have any, I'm sorry, Sir" I knelt down in front of him and lowered my head. "Get up, you disappointment!" I startled at his sudden scream, got up and looked into his eyes. I used the seconds in which he came closer to praise god for the fact that I changed my underwear already and my boner is gone.  
I felt his breath on my face. His eyes looked so threatening. I was terrified what will happen next. He took my chin, pushed it up and pinned me on the wall next to me. He raised his hand again to beat me. I started to whimper in pure desperation. A tear rolled down my cheek. He dropped his hand and yelled at me instead.  
"Real men don't cry! Put on your uniform and come out for morning training. You have two minutes! Do you hear me?" I nodded at him and he left the bathroom. I tried to hold back my tears but I failed.  
I pulled the cold cloth over my skin. It was as cold as this camp and all these people here. I was transferred a week ago and I hated it here. Until now I couldn't make any friends here. Maybe it's because I'm too soft for military service? The only one who paid attention to me was the sergeant. But he had to. And the only thing he did was scolding at me.  
I'm just not cut out for military service. No matter how hard I try, it's never enough. My body is just too weak. All the other soldiers have broad shoulders an muscles. How could I compete with that?  
Two minutes had passed. My face was red and swollen from crying but I had to get out - even if I would rather hide inside my locker - like I usually did. "Aaaaah here's our disappointing piece of shit." He screamed at me while jogging with all the other soldiers. "Thanks to Chae Hyungwon all of you have to run five extra laps." All the other soldiers groaning in disappointment.  
I started running, hoping he wouldn't pick on me anymore. One of the soldiers walked next to me. "What did you do to make him so angry?" He asked me a little out of breath. "You want to know what he did? He overslept because of a wet dream" sergeant Lee said running behind us. 'Oh please let me live' - I thought to myself while closing my eyes because I was too ashamed.  
"Aaawww Wonnie.... you dumbass bitch do us all a favor and find yourself a girlfriend." One of the soldiers said while he walked past me and hit me in the back of my head. The other soldiers laughed at me. I hated it. All this bullying. I really hated it.  
I struggled with my tears but somehow managed to keep them from running over my face. For the whole hour during the morning training I could not even lift my head. I was too ashamed. Why couldn't he keep it to himself? Did he have to tell everyone about my dream? I mean, it was humiliating enough dreaming about Sergeant Lee. Thank god no one knows about that.  
"You all can take a short break except you, Chae Hyungwon. I'll see you in my office. Now!" He walked away and wanted me to follow him. When we left the group I heard the others murmuring. One of them said that it must be very serious, because sergeant Lee never gets anyone else into his office. Fuck. I felt weak. Like I was about to pass out. My legs shivered.  
We entered his office and I closed the door behind me. It was small and not comfortable at all - but somehow the room fitted this atmosphere between us so well - just cold. Everywhere just this typical military furniture made of metal. Even the table was made of metal. He turned around, checked my whole body and stopped at my face. "What am I gonna do with you? You deserve punishment." He walked towards me and didn't seem to stop, so I took a few steps back until my back hit the wall. My eyes were aimed on the floor. He lifted my chin and looked at me with a disgusted look.  
"Sooo? Did I satisfy you?" I gulped at his sentence. Di-did he just-... My chin dropped at his sentence and my eyes opened in shock. Not a single word left my lips. I wanted to end my life. Did I really moan his name while sleeping AND DID HE FUCKING HEAR ME?!?  
"From your reaction, I'd say yes?" He smirked at me. "Your filthy ass needs some slaps, I guess." These words left his mouth with a sexy grumble. Fuck. I tried desperately to ignore his words. But somehow his scolding and the thought of him slapping my ass turns me on. He looked down on me to see a bruise in my pants. "Oh, your kinky little ass like my scolding, hm?"  
I got busted. What more could I say? The situation was just too obvious to deny. "Don't you want to say something?" He added, still smirking at me. "I'm so sorry Sir. This won't happen again." All of a sudden he hit his fist against the wall next to my face and pushed my ass against the wall with his crotch. "I hope so. You are not allowed to do this." I whimpered loudly out of fear but also because his member on mine turned me on.  
"P-p-please, sir. I'm so, so sorry!" He let go of me but one of his hands moved to my crotch and grabbed my dick firmly. "Aaaah please, Sir." His face was next to mine as he whispered "You promised this won't happen again. So tell me, what is this?" and solidified his grip on my hard member. "Your dick is almost screaming at me." I didn't know what to say so I decided to stay silent.  
He started moving his hand up and down on my dick through the fabric of my suit. "Too bad you're such a horny bitch." I know it was wrong but I liked it. "Aaaaghh sir!" The part of my brain that told me to stop completely shut down. My thoughts were all about him. I wanted to feel his body against mine.  
While one hand continued to massage my crotch, the other began to unbutton my shirt. Damn, what is he doing? Is he serious about this? My dick started to hurt. It was just too big to fit in his tight pants after his hand was rubbing on it continuously. Fuck. I really don't care.  
I was overwhelmed by my emotions. His hand in my crotch felt just too good to do nothing. I put my hands on his chest. I could feel his muscles even through the thick fabric of his uniform. Damn, how can someone be so sexy? I had to feel his chest, so I started to open his shirt. Meanwhile mine was unbuttoned completely.  
When all the buttons of his shirt were opened, I laid my hands on his well trained chest and stroked it. His hand travelled from my chest to my waistband, where he was playing with his fingers. He unbuckled my belt and pulled it away from my pants. My uniform automatically slid down a little bit, because I had too much space left, even in the size XS.  
His fingers slid into my boxer short to grab my dick. "Aaaaahh." I moaned loudly. He turned me on so much. I really wanted to feel his dick in my ass right now. I took off his shirt and threw it on the floor beside us. "You have no manners." He smirked at me and took off my shirt as well. One of his hands travelled to my back to push my body on his.  
"I think I'm gonna have to fuck some manners into you, huh?" He groaned into my ear as he started moving his completely body on mine. My fingers clawed his thick cheeks to push him even closer to my body - if that was even possible at this moment. I felt his hard member rubbing on mine. Damn, I'll go to hell for liking it. But I couldn't care less. He opened my pants and dropped it on the floor.  
"Tell me, what should I do with a disobedient hoe like you?" His breath was hot, his eyes hungry, I knew exactly what he wanted. And I wanted it too. "Fuck me." I whispered into his ears. I nibbled his ear, stroking my nose along his jawline until i stopped at his mouth.  
I lingered a while until I pressed my big lips on his soft ones. He moved his greedy lips against mine and at that moment I knew, I'll never have the chance to dominate him in any way. I felt his hands against my thighs. He tightened his grip and I lifted me up. He turned and moved towards the office desk to set me down on it. I winced as he set my bare bottom down on the cold metal table.  
Our tongues were still fighting for dominance, although it was already clear who had the upper hand. But I don't give up so easily, so I tried my best. He pulled away my boxershort and my hard dick was exposed. He also let his pants slide to the floor and pressed our bodies together again.  
"Get ready, this is gonna hurt. But I'm gonna have to teach you some manners." He placed his dick on my entrance and pushed his full length into me with just one thrust. "Aaaaaghhh!" It hurts. He didn't give me time to get used to it, and he was penetrating me harder and deeper immediately after inserting his dick.  
"Now you know how to behave? Do you? You better not be late anymore, or next time you won't be able to walk, you understand?" He said, trying to control his breath while pounding his dick inside of me harder and harder. "Y-yes Sir, mmhhh" he smirked at me and slapped my ass. "Hmmmhh, fuck." He groaned with a deep voice. He lifted me up again and carried me across the room while he continued his thrusts.  
A few seconds later my naked back hardly met the cold wall of his office room. His hands kept holding me up as he pressed me harder against the wall. Due to the change of position, the tip of his dick now hit my sensitive spot and I started moaning louder. I could not hold myself back anymore. "Harder, sir! Aaahhh" I almost screamed at him. "You needy piece of shit, prepare yourself to get filled up! Hmmmh"  
His grip around my thighs tightened as he began to groan with every thrust he made. My body started trembling out of pure excitement "S-si-Sir, I'm close aaahhhgg." He had the full control of my body. I wasn't able to control it by myself. My entire body concentrated on this one spot, which he penetrated again and again.  
He put one of his hands around my member and squeezed it firmly. "Aaaagh, it hurts!" The pain in my dick was unbearable. He kept moving against me. I was on the verge to climax but his firm grip on my dick didn't allow it. "Now you know what it's like to be late, right?" He groaned at me while squeezing my dick harder. "Aaaaghh sir, yes, sir! I know it!" I screamed at him.  
He stopped his hips from moving and pulled his dick out of my ass and set my wobbly legs on the ground. "Good, you know that others are waiting for you when you're late. Now you need to experience for yourself what it's like to wait you horny piece of shit. Get your clothes on and get your needy ass out of my office! Don't you even dare touch yourself. I am watching you!" With these words he slapped my ass and put his uniform back on.  
Wha- I was speechless. My mouth wide open, I stared at him, at my boner, at him and didn't know what to do. Damn. I was so close and he's doing this to me? Really? Is he clowning me?  
I felt a throbbing pain in my dick. Ugh. How am I supposed to wear my pants like this? "Come on!" He looked at me, lifted his eyebrows and waved his hand to show me that I should leave his office. But I wasn't ready at all. My dick wanted him so badly. "Si-Sir - I can't." I said while pointing at my dick.  
"That's your problem you needy hoe. Now get your ass out of my office!" I rolled my eyes and picked up my cloth to put them on again. A minute later I left his office with a last glaze at him. His dick was still hard - like mine. Why would he stop when he likes it too?! My mind was full of him, of his dick, the things he did to me a few moments ago.  
I shaked my head to get rid of all those nasty thoughts. I can't walk into the soldiers room with a fucking boner. This morning was embarrassment enough... I struggled so hard with my boner and it's still there. It's more than 20 minutes later and I really can't go into this room full of all the other soldiers with my in pain pounding dick. Fuck!  
~Hoseok~  
It took so much mastery to stop in the middle but I wanted him to learn from his mistakes. And somehow I like to tease him. He's so ungainly. I sat down on my office chair and sighed. Damn, he turns me on... more than I thought. He's really hard to resist. His soft, fair skin and that ass. Fuck.  
My dick still stood like a candle. I tried to think of something else but the memory of his moaning brought me back to the same thoughts. His body, pressed against the wall. Fuck. I call him needy bitch but I'm a needy bitch myself. I silently laughed at myself.  
There was no point in repressing the thoughts. It was impossible - so I decided to open my pants again to get rid of my problem. I put my fingers around the shaft and started to move up and down. My thoughts went to soldier Chae, how he moaned and his beautiful body. It doesn't take long for me to be close. I rubbed my dick faster and faster.  
My member released some drops of pleasure and I couldn't feel my body anymore. All my attention was given to this one point on my body. My legs began to shake uncontrollably out of pleasure. The drops of lust ran down between my fingers and my dick. The sound became louder the faster I moved my hand up and down.  
"Aaaaaghhh Mmhhhhh mmhhh!" I loudly moaned as the liquid left my member. I immediately imagined what it would be like to fill him up with my semen. My dick twitched a few times because of this thought until it slowly shrunk. I opened the drawer of my desk to get out a handkerchief. As I was about to remove my semen from my stomach, there was a knock at my door.  
"Sir? Are you okay? I heard something from outside. Can I come in?" A deep voice said. "No, I'm busy right now. Don't disturb me!" I screamed towards the door, hoping he doesn't open it.  
~Hyungwon~  
Just one little nasty thought and I struggled with a boner as hard as M70 Concrete. Jup, I just compared my boner with one of the highest strength concrete.  
"Hey, Chae get your fucking ass off the toilet or you're fucked." I heard one of the soldiers from outside the toilet. I remained silent, what was totally senseless because they can see there is someone in here.  
"CHAE!" I startled as I heard a familiar voice screaming my name while hitting the door. "You remember what I said, right?" Sergeant Lee threatened me.  
I quickly stood up, clamping my still hard dick between my waistband and my stomach, button up my uniform, flush the toilet and open the door to see an angry face right in front of me.  
I loudly gulped while saluting. "Sir, Yes, Sir!" I almost screamed into his face out of pure panic. He looked down at me and noticed a little bump in my pants. "Ah, your little friend is happy to see me again?" All the other soldiers laughed at me. God, I want to disappear from here as fast as possible.  
"50 sit-ups for you horny bitch, Yoo don't laugh, or you have to join!" he said in a lower tone. I sat down on the tiles and soldier Yoo held my feet on the ground while I did my task. I know exactly why he wanted me to do sit ups. My boner hurts with every sit-up. All the soldiers gathered around me and as if it couldn't get worse, they start making painful noises every time I sit up.  
I rushed my task just to escape from the situation. "Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, forty-nine, forty-nine..." He really wants to tease me, right? I continued until he finally said fifty. I stood up and saluted again. My stomach hurts but at least my boner is gone now. "Are you back to your senses, Chae?" He yelled at me. "Yes, Sir!"  
"Pack your things! We're all gonna sleep outside today! Chae, get some firewood, instead of playing with your own wood!" "Yes, Sir!" I yelled and left the scenery.  
About 20 minutes passed, which I spent in the forest to find some firewood. As I searched for dry branches my mind went back to Sergeant Lee merciless fucking me against his office wall.  
Before I knew it, I had a twitching boner once again. There was no way to get rid of my horny thoughts, so I sat down, my back leaning against a trunk, I unbuttoned my uniform to "play with my own wood" - like Sergeant Lee used to say.  
As I opened my pants, my desperate dick literally flew towards me. I had to be fast, or Sergeant Lee will catch me again. So I quickly placed my hand around my dick and pumped. My hand is full with drops of pleasure. Everything around me faded when my whole concentration was on my body.  
I imagined Sergeant Lee pounding his hard dick into my ass while I gained in speed. All the memories from this morning running back into my mind. The way his muscular body was close to mine, the way his veins pop out when he carried me, his fingers buried in my butt cheeks and his warm hand around my dick. I was totally whipped for Sergeant Lee.  
I opened my mouth to let my hot breath escape my lungs, my head reclined and my eyes closed. Everything that piled up deep inside of me slowly came back. My dick twitched out of excitement and my hand sloppily glided up and down my hard shaft. Heat accumulating in my whole body.  
It was as if I felt every little groove in my fingers. Each one of them stimulated my cock. I let out some small moans. My lower body had its own mind now and pressed against my hand.  
I was close. I was so close. But somehow it felt different to all the other times I masturbated. It was hard for me to maintain the speed and to satisfy my desire enough to climax. I felt like I was about to climax but something prevents me from my bitterly needed redemption. My hand was not able to fulfill my needs.  
I tried to reach the top so badly but it didn't work. In pure desperation I picked up the pace more and more. The sound of my slippery hand pounding against the root of my dick reminded me of Sergeant Lee's lower body clapping against my cheeks.  
I needed salvation so badly. My cock already hurts from overstimulation but I wanted to end my suffering. I was so close, liquid already left my dick but there was no way for me to climax. I accidentally left a loud moan but I didn't care at all and continued my business.  
It was frustrating. I already shaked my cock for a good 10 minutes now. And there was no way out in sight. With a loud groan I clamped my throbbing dick between my waistband and my stomach and closed my uniform to make my way back to the base station.  
When I tried to sit up I heard leaves crunch but I wasn't sure if it was me or someone else. I remained silent to locate a possible creature being around me. There they were again! Steps through the dry leaves! I turned around to see a frightening figure in front of me.  
"Fuck!"  
"You really like to be a brat don't you? Naughty piece if shit! You think it's fun to ignore my orders? Let me tell you something. You're so fucking wrong." His voice was loud and terrifying so I jerked a little.  
I couldn't look into his eyes so my eyes were focused on the ground. I don't know if it was because I was scared or I was ashamed. Sergeant Lee came closer to me, lifted my face so I had to look into his deep brown eyes.  
"Get undressed!" He screamed into my face. "Wha-what?" I stumbled. Maybe it was a daydream? "GET FUCKING UNDRESSED, CHAE HYUNGWON!" His voice angry and loud while his veins pop out of his red face.  
I decided to follow his command. I don't want him to tip over because of high blood pressure. I unbuttoned my uniform and slipped out of it completely. "Give it to me!" What the fuck is he up to?  
Why would he want my uniform? Without further questioning I handed my uniform to him. So I stood there in the woods, only wearing my boxers, looking at him in confusion. He took one of the sleeves of my uniform, wrapped it around my wrist and fixed it with a too tight knot.  
I continued staring at him in disbelief. "Sir, what a-" "SHUT UP CHAE! Back to the trunk!" He commanded and I followed his instruction again. What was probably the worst thing I've ever done in my life.  
Sergeant Lee walked around the tree and fixed my wrist with the other sleeve of my uniform so I wasn't able to use my arms anymore. "Sir, I'm sorry!" I said with a slightly frightened voice.  
He did the same thing with the lower part of my uniform. So my arms weren't able to move an inch. Did he really just tied me to the fucking tree? I didn't know Sergeant Lee was into bdsm. But I should've known since his behaviour is definitely top behaviour.  
He walked around the tree again, facing me. His look was greedy, similar to a predator. Somehow he looked proud like he's watching his own art or whatever. I'm proud to be a part of his art but it would be nice if I would be untied again soon.  
It's hella uncomfortable. My naked back pressed against the tree. The only thing I'm able to move is my head and my legs. My boxers showed my boner like it was part of a shop window. The muscular man looked at it and came close to me.  
His lips almost touched my ear when he opened his mouth to say something. "You like to resist me, right? So that's what you get for being a naughty boy." His voice deep like the ocean sending shivers down my spines.  
His hand touched my chest and stayed there for a while before it wandered lower and lower. His lips touched my ear. "You're annoying me, Chae." He whispered while playing with my waistband.  
God the way he's teasing me! He pulled down my boxers to see my dick pounce onto his uniform. "Oh, he's still screaming for me? Cute~" he said with a playful voice. "Guess you need some help?" He asked.  
My thoughts went wild. HELL YES, YES, YES, I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! "Yes, please, Sergeant Lee." I begged with a heavy breath in between.  
"Sure, I cannot abandon my own soldiers." He went down on me, his face right in front of my twitching dick. One of his hands holding my cock the other one buried in my cheek.  
His wet lips parted as he carefully touched my glans. Carefully he wrapped his lips around the tip of my dick. "Aaah, Sir!" I moaned when he started to move his head slowly.  
His gaze was greedy just like his mouth. After a short time he almost swallowed my cock with no mercy. His mouth was fast and his tongue played with my glans. God, I never received such a good blow job before.  
He took his hand off my cheek and placed it on the root of my dick just like the other one. He licked his fingers and placed them on my entrance. Tireless he moved his head forth and backwards on my dick  
His fingers exerted pressure on my hole but not too much to enter. "Please Sir, finger me!" I moaned between my hot breath. His fingers circled around my entrance until one of them finally found the way inside of me.  
"Hngh aaahh, Sir!" He started with slow movements. But it was not long before he increased the speed. "Sir, I'm close!" My body trembled out of pleasure as he shoved two more fingers into my ass harshly.  
He moved his fingers and his head in a steady rhythm until I was about to climax. As if I had known it he stopped just like that, leaving my dick unsatisfied again. How stupid am I to think that he's gonna continue.  
His fingers left my hole and his warm mouth disappeared from my dick. It was cold without him. He stood up, his face next to mine again as he whispered in my ear.  
"If you behave you will be rewarded later. No screaming for help, no masturbating and no escape. You understand?" With these words he left me tied up on a tree in the middle of the night in October.  
God, it's so frustrating and fucking cold outside.  
~Hoseok~  
I left him in the cold and dark woods. Guilt came over me. What if he gets sick? My mind was full with him. I really love to tease him and teach him a lesson but maybe it's too much this time?  
"Sir, we prepared everything outside, but Chae isn't back until now. So we can't make a campfir-" I interrupted him while handing Hyungwon’s collected branches to him.  
Soldier Son furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at me. "What happened to your lips, Sir?" "Uh-uhm a bee!" He tilted his head in confusion and lifted an eyebrow. "A bee? These small yellow-brown insects?" He asked with a high pitched voice.  
"Y-yes, The bee stung my lips." I lied. "Oh! Let's ask Soldier Yoo for help, he always knows what to do in such cases." He gave me a reassuring smile, turned around and led me to our camp.  
"Sergeant Lee, Soldier Chae is still searching fo-" "I tied him to a tree." I dryly said and their chins almost dropped to the floor. "Let's continue without him. I'll look for him later."  
"Soldier Yoo, do you have a medicine for bee stings?" Son asked. Soldier Yoo was more than worried as he ran towards soldier Son to look up and down on him in order to find a bee sting.  
"Were you stung by a bee?" He panicked. "No, it's Sergeant Lee. His lips are swollen." Soldier Yoo was visibly relieved that nothing happened to Hyunwoo.  
"Soldier Im? Cut an onion. Put the onion on your lips for a while to reduce the swelling, ok?" He smiled at me and left for cooking food. Sergeant Im handed me a half cutted onion while smirking at me.  
"Ahaaaa, A bee?" He wiggled with his eyebrows. "Soldier Im, You better shut your mouth NOW." I threatened him. He chuckled a bit and turned around to help Soldier Lee to ignite the fire. Soldier Lee's deep dimples showed that he wanted the fire between him and Soldier Im to ignite instead of the campfire.  
I shaked my head in disbelief while I held half the onion to my lips to reduce the swelling caused by Chae's sting. I had to smirk at the thought of Soldier Chae being completely defenceless tied up in the woods. Naked.  
Four hours went by as we ate dinner and talked on the campfire until everyone except soldier Son and Yoo lay down on his mattress. At some point of our conversation they disappeared in the dark. I wonder what they need to talk about.  
"I'm gonna look for Soldier Chae. Maybe he learned his lesson." I calmly said while leaving the place like Soldier Son and Yoo did before.  
"Have fun~" Soldier I'm playfully said and I was able to hear his nasty grin. " You're gonna run some extra laps tomorrow, Im!" I bitched at him. The last thing I heard was all of them laughing at me.  
As I walked through the woods I suddenly heard some voices. I stopped to locate the cause of the noise and when I found out the direction followed the voices.  
I stopped stiffly when I heard the noises more clearly. It was Soldier Yoo's voice. But he did not talk, he just moaned. Ugh what have I run into? He's really out here in the woods to masturba- "Come for me baby." I suddenly heard a different voice from the same direction.  
Yoo is with Soldier Son? Oh my god... I didn't know they were gay. And I never thought they would be in a relationship like this. Now I understand everything. This is probably the reason why they are tired in the morning often? I smiled a bit before I turned around to continue my walk to Soldier Chae.  
~Hyungwon~  
Drops of pleasure left my dick the whole time he was gone. I don't know how long he left me here, tied up and horny as fuck. Maybe 5 hours? It was extremely cold without clothes. I couldn't even move to warm me up.  
Anyway, when he came back it was already dark outside. I heard steps in the foliage coming closer. It took me a bit to recognize his silhouette in the dark. But the moonlight revealed an amazed glance towards me.  
"Oh, you suddenly learned how to behave? What a beautiful sight." He said with a satisfied voice. "I need to reward you now, don't I?" I gulped. Finally it was time for my reward. Or is he faking everything again?  
I gave him an unbelieving look as he freed my legs from my boxers. I felt his warm fingertips on my cold legs which made me shiver. His body is so warm, I wish I could hug him until I feel warm again.  
"It's cold outside isn't it?" He said, as he noticed my trembling body. "I'm gonna fill you with warmth again." He softly said while his fingers glided along my jawline.  
"Please, Sir." I whispered with chattering teeth. His face was so close to mine. I was even able to feel his breath onto my lips. He placed his fingers on my lips. "God, you're cold. Let me warm up your body piece by piece."  
He pressed his warm lips against mine. I was completely overwhelmed by his sudden kiss. Our lips connected again and again as I slowly felt mine becoming warmer.  
His tongue wandered along my lips when he suddenly lifted my face to put his tongue deep into my mouth. He was hungry. He wanted it as much as I did. I silently moaned against his lips while our tongues danced to the rhythm of our lips.  
I wish I could touch him but my own uniform still tied me to the tree. I want to feel his warm body against mine. Sergeant Lee still kissed me. Our tongues put up a fight but I was too exhausted to win this fight so I gave up and let him lead. But why would he even kiss me? I thought he simply want to fuck me.  
"These lips... You do know it's illegal to bite them when I'm around, right?" The muscular man pulled back , looked at me while his thumb brushed over my soft lips. "I want to kiss them, suck on them but most importantly I want your beautiful thick lips around my dick." He whispered. I looked at him with big eyes and gulped loudly.  
I didn't know that I had such an enormous effect on him. He teased me so it was time for me to tease him too. Especially now that I know I have a weapon that makes him go crazy. I smirked, licked my lip while I looked him straight in the eyes. He watched my tongue playing with my lips. He heavily breathed when I bit my lower lip.  
The way I can seduce him just with my lips is amazing. Everyone has weaknesses and I am Sergeant Lee's weakness. My inner self danced a triumph dance while watching him almost drooling. He visibly struggled to keep himself away from me. "God damn it Chae" he growled and once again kissed me. At some point I wouldn't call it a normal kiss anymore. He literally penetrated my mouth... But in a good way.  
I tried to keep up with his strength but it was almost impossible. He searched for my hands to untie them from the tree. Once my hands were free I instantly started to unbutton his uniform. When my cold hands touched his upper body he winced a bit. What happened to Sergeant Lee? Seems like he is too horny to be bossy now? Maybe it was my time to top hi-  
"God, I don't need this ugly suit right now!" Desperately he tried to get out of his suit. As horny as he was, he couldn't manage to open his pants so he simply pulled the button and the zipper apart and slipped out of his suit completely. I just pointed at his underwear "You don't need your string, Sergeant" I said in a teasing way. He looked me dead in the eyes while pulling down his string as well.  
"You want to make fun of me? Oh Chae, you messed with the wrong person." His lips touched my ear while he whispered into it. All of a sudden he harshly bit my ear. "Don't you want me to reward you for good behaviour?" "I'm sorry Sir, please give me my reward!" I begged with a desperate voice. "Good." He mumbled while he kissed his way down to my chest where he placed more kisses until he was near to my crotch.  
"Nngh Sir! Please!" I moaned. "Oh what is this horny and unattached behaviour? You want me to stop, Chae?" He impeded, looking up at me. I remained silent and he started his actions once again. He placed his lips on my glans and carefully licked it. "Someone's needy, hm?" He asked when he stood up to kiss me. The kiss was hasty and both of us knew that we're in a hurry.  
The need was great and we both were not able to stop our kiss. My hands wandered up and down his muscular chest and his fingers were buried in my cheeks. He grabbed my thighs, lifted me up and harshly pressed me against the tree again. I hugged his lower body with my legs and he pressed his crotch against mine.  
I already felt his dick next to my entrance"Aaaagh!" I moaned into the kiss. My lips almost burned because he couldn't stop biting them. "God, Chae, This is not a question but an invitation. Your lips better never ever leave mine again or you're dead, ok?" He groaned at me before he kissed me again.  
My lips must be very impressive to him. I loved how addicted he is to them but a few inches under my lips there is another problem that needs to be solved. As if he read my thoughts he placed his finger on my lips. "My fingers are the only exception. Make them wet, Baby." Without hesitation I licked his fingers like ice cream until my mouth made them completely wet.  
He pulled out his completely in my saliva covered fingers and placed them in my rose. He exerted a slight pressure but he did not expect me to be ready like this. His fingers slipped into me without much strength. He skillfully moved them inside of me and made me a moaning mess before he even fucked me. "I can't wait any longer!" His fingers got replaced by his hard dick with some skilled moves. "Mhhh, Sir please fuck me!"  
He aggressively shoved it deep inside of me with just one movement. I thought he would give me time to get used to the feeling but I was wrong. He just hammered his dick inside of me at a pace I didn't even know it's possible. "Aaaah! I'm close!" I screamed, overflowing with desire. My dick twitched in excitement and so did the rest of my body. "Kiss me harder baby." He moaned into the kiss.  
I felt my muscles getting sore from all the tension I apply to them. But I couldn't stop. My arms pulled him closer. I wanted to feel his whole body, every single part of it. His dick deep inside of me.  
~Hoseok~  
He was a moaning mess and I also had a hard time to restrain myself from climax. Sweat ran down my face and dropped from my chin as I passionately kissed the taller guy. The louder his moans got, the harder my dick and the tighter his hole. He wasn't even able to kiss me because his moans cost him all the strength he had. I sucked on his lips one last time before my lips went down to his upper body.  
My tongue circled around his nipples and his whole body twitched in excitement. "Aaaah, I- mmhhh I'm so close!" He shouted between his moans and I picked up the pace. I was close myself. His whole body trembled after every thrust I made into him. "Mmmh Come for me, Chae!" I ordered when I fixed his chin with one of my hands to kiss him again. The sudden kiss made him moan loud again. His dick was pressed in between our bodies and he desperately started to move to satisfy his needs. Our sweat made it easier to move his whole body against mine.  
"God, babe you better hurry up!" I moaned at him while I tightened my grip on his ass once again. He came dangerously close to my ear and moaned into it while touching it with his thick lips. It was at this moment where I completely lost it. My legs already trembled. I was so close to climax. Now it was his time to tease me. I had to shut down the speed or he will remain unsatisfied again. This time he should get his reward so I tried my best to completely concentrate on his desire.  
"I heard you like kinky stuff, right?" I groaned into the kiss. "mmmh aaah yes sir!" he moaned. "good... " I said while tightening my grip around his chin. His chubby cheeks were pressed up by my fingers and his head hit the tree behind him. I pressed his body harder against the trunk so I have two free hands. One still fixed his beautiful face on the tree and the other one caressed his butt. I stopped caressing his butt and I pulled my hand back to reach out firmly. My entire palm clapped against his butt cheek harshly while I continued my thrusts. "mhhh harder!"  
"Oh, you little kinky bitch! You make me go insane!" I pulled out again and hit his cheek. This time with more power. Right after I finished my jab I buried my fingers deep into his butt. Drops of pleasure left his dick since a long time ago. Guess I over stimulated him and now he has a hard time to climax. I stopped my movement and looked in his eyes full of desire. "Babe? Prepare for the most intensive climax ever. Do you feel my dick?" I asked when I made my dick twitch inside of him a few times. "aaah yes mmmmh!"  
"good, now focus on me. It's just you and me." I seductively whispered into his ear when I slowly started my movements again. "oh God sir, right there!! Please don't stop mmmh" and I knew I found the right spot to thrust into. I picked up the pace. God, I was so close to my satisfaction. "Aghh sir, I'm coming!" he screamed and sloppily kissed me. When I felt the liquid coming out of his twitching dick I could no longer hold myself back and trusted my dick deep inside his ass and climaxed inside of him.  
We both moaned while trying to messily kiss the other one. My movements got slower and slower until I completely stopped. Our lips still were glued together. We couldn't get enough of each other and continued our make out scene for a few minutes until I gently placed the man of my desire on the ground and gave him one last peck on his forehead before we both tried to put on our clothes.  
"You really call this kinky? Oh my God, you're so innocent!" the tall guy joked as he buttoned up his uniform. "Don't complain or you'll suffer again, ok?" I tried to defend myself. "Ok sir." he playfully said while he pecked my cheek. "let's go back to the other ones. On my way here I heard Shownu and Kihyun having Sex." I took his hand and showed him the way out of the dark forest. I wanted to protect him at all costs.  
It took us a few minutes until we arrived at our foothold where the others already waited for us. Even from a far distance I was able to see their smirks. "You had fun out there?" Kihyun playfully asked us and Hyungwon blushed. It was my time to fire back at him. "Sounds like you two had fun as well, right? God, Kihyun how are you even able to sit? Shownu’s dick must have been very impressive." I playfully countered and Kihyun blushed in the deepest red.  
"Sir, I don't want to interrupt your absolutely important discussion but we heard both of you moaning in the forest from here." Minhyuk said with a big smirk. "Aaah you make me go insane mmhhh." Soldier Im tried to imitate me. "The three of you better run for your life now or I'll destroy your assholes as well. 50 rounds around the territory. NOW!!!" I threatened them and they ran faster than flash.  
~Hyungwon~  
Kihyun, Shownu, Hoseok and me sat around the fire for a good hour until we decided to go to sleep." I'm going to shower now. I feel dirty as fuck." I smirked at Hoseok when I stood up and left. When I arrived at the shower I wanted to enter but I froze when I heard someone inside.  
"Mmmh Changkyun, Jooheon!"  
A mischievous smile formed over my whole face when I realized what was about to happen.  
I stood there for a while and just listened to the sound of water splashing on the tiles which filled the room. In between the continuous dripping of water I heard some silent moans. I really caught Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk having a threesome in the shower. I couldn't suppress a smile while I listened to them. At some point listening wasn't enough and I tried to get a better view of what happened a few meters in front of me.  
I spied in the shower room to see Minhyuk lying on the floor, Jooheon on top of him kissing the older one and right behind Jooheon there was Changkyun penetrating Jooheon's butthole with his fingers. One quick glare and I was horny again. I looked down to see my boner proudly presenting it’s whole length. Where the fuck did I run into again? I just wanted to shower and now I can't because I have a fucking boner and three of my crew mates have sex in the shower.  
I desperately tried to think of a way to get rid of my boner and came up with the most pervert idea I probably ever had. My hands wandered down to my cock and slowly started to pump it while I secretly watched the three guys having fun. Sounds desperate and it is. But I had no other choice. My dick got harder and harder. Just like their actions as well. Changkyun shoved his dick deep into Jooheon and Minhyuk sloppily sucked his dick.  
A two-way satisfaction. Damn. Jooheon must be drowning in desire. "Aaah, Changkyun harder! Jooheon tried to shout as silent as possible but he completely failed. His moan was audible." Babe, prepare for Honey's cum." the youngest groaned between his thrusts. I couldn't stop watching them, it was way too satisfying. Gradually I noticed how I myself came closer and closer to climax.  
My hand pumped when I thought about Hoseok filling me up with his seemen. My dick was excited by my thoughts and the scene right in front of me. Jooheon moaned loud one last time before he filled up Minhyuk's mouth with his love. His whole body shivered out of released desire. "Good, honey. Now it's Minnie's time. Help me make Minhyuk moan our names, Honey." the youngest said with his deep seductive voice while he kissed Jooheon's neck from behind.  
Minhyuk visibly gulped thinking about what will happen to him in the next few minutes. Jooheon started passionately kissing the older one. Minhyuk was so overwhelmed just by Jooheon's kiss that he stumbled backwards and his back clapped against the wall making him leave a small moan. Changkyun buried his lips in the older's neck. "How do you want it?" he moaned into his wet neck while rubbing his - due to the friction of a few seconds before - hard and warm dick against Minhyuk.  
"Mhh, please suck my dick!" he moaned in satisfaction. I watched them for a few minutes now and almost reached the top myself. I silently moaned while biting my lips. Oh how bad I wanted Sergeant Lee's dick in my hole now. Changkyun made his way down to Minhyuk's crotch and started sucking his dick.  
"mmmhh, Jooheon, Changkyun, Please don't stop!" he moaned into the sloppy and wet kiss with Jooheon. The water still dripped from the shower head right onto their bodies and wandered over their tense muscles until it fell to the ground. There was no way for Minhyuk to hold back his needs and he completely opened his mouth for a free tongue battle with Jooheon. From time to time they stopped their kiss for a second to breathe properly. But their saliva still connected their tongues.  
Meanwhile Changkyun's lips and tongue played with Minhyuk's glans. Every time the small guy licked over it the older's dick twitched right into the younger mouth. While kissing the older one Jooheon's dick got hard again and was pressed against Minhyuk's hips. He slowly moved his lower body to meet his needs once again.  
The youngest buried both of his hands into Minhyuk's butt cheeks to get a better control over his lower body. Somehow Changkyun managed to switch off his gag reflex to deep throat the dick right in front of him. The sight let my dick twitch in excitement and I had to slow down the pace or I will spatter my cum all over the floor.  
No matter where I spread my cum it will make no difference anyway so I just continued. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hard pounding dick while I listened to the others moan. Changkyun’s loud groan made me open my eyes again to see two feet standing right in front of me. Fuck.  
"Se-Sergeant!" I tried to shout but got interrupted by his hand covering my mouth and pressed my head against the wall. A few seconds later he pinned me against the wall and lifted up my legs to place them around his waist. His already hard dick was right next to my still sore hole. "Kiss me Chae!" I smiled before I roughly placed my still swollen lips on his.  
He suddenly strengthened the grip around me and carried me right into the shower room which was bursting with love. The three of them only spent a few milliseconds to notice us and continued with their business. They didn't even stop moaning. Hoseok pressed the shower button right next to Minhyuk, Changkyun and Jooheon and the water dropped on our heads and ran down between our bodies.  
Carefully Hoseok's dick entered my hole and I couldn't hold back a moan which resounded through the whole room just like the other's moans. Hoseok pulled back to push in once again with more strength to get deeper into me.  
"Aaaah Changkyun, I'm coming!" Minhyuk moaned into the sloppy kiss with Jooheon. He grabbed Changkyun's head and pressed his lower body deep into Changkyun's mouth for a few times until his whole body shivered. "Good boy." the youngest moaned into Minhyuk's crotch after he swallowed the taller's cum. "I want your hard dick deep inside of me, Kyun." Jooheon moaned when he wrapped his arms around the younger to messily kiss him. Minhyuk's back was still leaning against the tiles behind him. He panted heavily, his face was red while he watched Hoseok and me.  
"Don't be shy, Minhyuk, I know you want to kiss my babe. But you better satisfy him or I'll destroy your hole as well." Hoseok offered but threatened at the same time while nodding his head towards me. I turned my head around to meet with Minhyuk's hungry eyes. My lips parted more with every thrust from Hoseok. "Mhhm, Kiss me." I begged Minhyuk.  
He hesitated for a moment until he stepped closer to hold my cheeks and lay his lips on mine. The kiss was slow. The complete difference to Hoseok's thrusts. But that was what I needed. His lips soft like a marshmallow meet mine again and again. His hot breath right on me made me mad. I wanted his whole body on mine so I pulled him closer to me and Hoseok and leaned into the kiss with Minhyuk.  
Hoseok stopped his movements and I looked into his eyes to see an in jealously boiling face. "I see you don't need me anymore. But I don't just let your desire be fulfilled." he pulled out his hard dick and placed my wobbly feet on the ground. Minhyuk's back slapped against the wall behind him. It was Hoseok. His whole muscular body pressed Minhyuk's against the tiles.  
"Kiss me!" Hoseok ordered with a groan. Minhyuk hesitated for a brief moment before he kissed hoseok with the same pace as he did with my lips. Hoseok moaned into the kiss. I stood there watching their hard dicks rubbing against each other while slowly kissing. What a sight.  
"Ahhh, Changkyun!" I turned my head to the left to see Jooheon lying on the floor, his ass up in the stuffy air, being penetrated by Changkyun. Every thrust made Jooheon sink onto the ground more. Even by watching them you could tell that the younger found Jooheon's sweet spot.  
"Come for me Honey!" he groaned and pushed his dick deep inside of Jooheon for the last few times until said man climaxed into Changkyun's hand and on the floor. Changkyun licked his fingers to taste Jooheon's cum. Right after that he fixed the older's hips with his hands to get a good grip. "Good babe, now let me smash you into another dimension." he moaned when he started moving again.  
Jooheon, who has not yet recovered from the last climax, moaned loudly as his pounding hole got penetrated again. "Nngh, Ass up!" he ordered with a harsh tone and Jooheon lifted his lower body so Changkyun could get deeper into him. The only thing Jooheon was able to do was hitting the tiles with his fist when he got over-stimulated by Changkyun.  
I didn't even know where to look since Minhyuk's and Hoseok's kiss escalated a bit. Hoseok licked on Minhyuk's nipples which made him moan in excitement. All the sexual tension in this room made me go crazy and I had to fulfill my needs as well. I watched Changkyun and Jooheon for a while until Changkyun stopped and pulled his hard dick out of Jooheon, who just lay down on the floor completely exhausted from two orgasms. He kissed Jooheon's back and carefully stroked his thigh.  
The youngest stood up, walked towards me and clapped his tongue in disbelief multiple times. "That's not a good idea. You know Hoseok will be mad. Let's make him even angrier." he demonically smirked at me before he kissed me. It was a short matter of time until we both lost ourselves in the kiss. I completely ignored the happenings around me when Changkyun started to rub his hard dick against mine.  
"God, Kyun please already fuck me!" I moaned into the kiss. He did not let himself be told twice and lifted me up so my legs could hug his lower part. His dick was throbbing against my entrance a few times until I adjusted my legs and he was able to enter. "Aahh, Changkyun!" I moaned into his neck while I tried to kiss it.  
Changkyun's thrusts got slower and suddenly he completely stopped when he saw Jooheon sitting on the ground watching us. "Babe come here, I need you." he lovely smiled at the exhausted man, who stood up and took some wobbly steps towards us. "Can you do what I like the most?" he softly almost begged him and Jooheon knew what he had to do.  
They kissed right in front of me while my legs still hugged Changkyun's hips. Changkyun started his careful movements again and I moaned. My dick got harder every time they opened their mouth to let me watch their tongues play with each other. I was so hungry and it seemed like an invitation I had to follow.  
My lips got closer and closer to their kiss and I touched Changkyun's puffy cheeks with them. Said man instantly turned his head to suck on my lips and pull me close just with his own lips. I felt both of their breaths. I could not hold myself back anymore and kissed Jooheon, who instantly shoved his tongue deep inside my mouth. Changkyun still made small thrusts into me and I knew he was close and tried to hold back.  
Jooheon’s fingers wandered down Changkyun's body and caressed his butt cheek. It seemed like Jooheon's finger was about to enter Changkyun. When Changkyun moaned loud into our kiss and bit the blonde guy's lips I knew I was right. "Aaaah Honey, right there!" it seemed like Jooheons fingers had the power over the younger. Every small move made Changkyun moan in excitement and his dick twitched inside of me.  
His cock was so adamantly I had a hard time to compensate and I completely gave up when his thrusts got harder and harder. "Honey, don't stop, I'm coming." he moaned into Jooheon's neck where he placed his head in despair. I needily kissed and sucked on his neck what gave him the rest. He pulled me even closer and hit my hole a few more times until he spread his seemen into me with a groan into Jooheon's upper body. His whole figure shaked as he pulled his dick out and placed me on the ground. He pulled me and Jooheon close for a sloppy kiss which let the rest of his high feelings fade away.  
Now I stood there, harder than a concrete pillar, filled up with Changkyun's seemen and two men kissing in front of me, touching each other. I completely forgot about Hoseok fucking Minhyuk until I heard a loud moan from Minhyuk who climaxed for the second time this evening right onto Hoseoks Sixpack. Only the sight made me go insane. Hoseok carried Minhyuk to the two kissing men. "Take care of him, he's exhausted." he said in a caring tone before he placed Minhyuk in Jooheon's and Changkyun's arms.  
"I have to settle a score with someone." his deep voice echoed in the room when he made his way to me.  
~Hoseok~  
The room was steamy and filled with tension. My naked feet met the tiles multiple times until I stood right in front of my desire. God, his beautiful immaculate body, his tick red lips, his veiny arms and his throbbing dick. What a beautiful appearance right in front of me. We stood there for a few moments just looking in the other's eyes. It seemed like we both were completely overwhelmed by the others' appearance.  
Slowly Hyungwon closed the gap between mine and his lips. He gave me one fast kiss on my lips and wandered from my cheeks down my neck until he arrived at my stomach where he placed some soft kisses until he licked Minhyuk's cum from my stomach. I had to smile a bit since he looked like a cat which tried to clean what's her's.  
He carefully sucked every single white sticky drop from my stomach until I was clean. When he was finished I caressed his hair and crotched down to meet with his beautiful eyes. "Stay like this, beautiful." I said when I gave him a little kiss on his forehead while caressing his cheek.  
I stood up, reached for the shower head and cleaned his back with warm water. The floor behind him was full with warm water as well when I gave the shower head to Changkyun who cleaned his lovely ones with it. I kneeled down in front of Hyungwon and kissed him until he lost his balance and I softly placed his back on the still warm floor behind him.  
I crawled on top of the tall man and kissed his neck. His head tilted backwards and his mouth opened when a moan left his beautiful swollen lips. I felt his hard dick twitching against mine and I started to rub my lower body against his to satisfy his long-awaited desire. With every move I felt his dick throbbing in excitement. He couldn't wait any longer. His hips desperately pressed against mine he moaned. "Mmh, Sir, please fuck me!"  
"As you wish, beautiful." I placed my dick at his entrance and slowly pushed my glans inside. The deeper I got the more my dick pulsed inside of him. I pulled back to make a deep thrust. He was a moaning mess under me. Oh how I adore him. I licked his neck up to his jawline where I left some kisses. I picked up the pace when I reached his lips.  
We moved our lips in the same pace as I fucked him harder and harder. His body yielded under my movements and moved on the tiles. I pinned him so his body was completely under my control. "Ah, Hoseok, don't stop." he begged into the kiss. "Give me all your love, Babe." I groaned at him.  
One of my hands went down to his leg to lift it up and place it above my shoulder. I did the same with his other leg. I buried my hands in his waist and pulled him as close as possible so he could feel my whole length. I was close but I tried to pull myself together.  
Hyungwon moans filled the room. His dick moved with my thrusts and his body trembled waiting for the final salvation. "Ah, I'm close!" he screamed. I completely lost my mind and picked up the pace even more. My wobbly fingers buried deep in his waist. His dick started twitching again and finally the white liquid left his hard dick and spread all over his stomach.  
Only the sight of Hyungwon full with his own seemen made me moan one last time and I filled Hyungwon with my cum. I let his trembling legs fall down to kiss him. "I adore you so much, babe." I moaned between our kisses. I made my way down to his dick to clean it with my tongue. His breath hitched when I licked his glans.  
I licked his stomach as well. "You taste like more." I groaned into his stomach while kissing it. I hugged him and we kissed each other lovely. We remained like this for a while until we stood up and realised that Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk are still here.  
They kissed and washed each other's body with soap. Hyungwon and I joined right next to them, showered and kissed. Our lips were hypersensitive like the rest of our body. We carefully roamed over each other's body to spread the soap.  
All of a sudden Hyunwoo and Kihyun entered the shower with a smirk all over their face when they saw us. "I see you guys had some fun there." We just ignored them and kissed under the splattering water. "Guess we can join, Babe." Kihyun took Hyunwoo's hand and pulled him under the shower he activated a few moments ago. Hyunwoo pulled him close and kissed him.  
"I love you, beautiful. Let's sleep together tonight." I whispered into the taller's ear and he smiled, nodded and gave me a kiss.  
~  
Days passed by and Hyungwon enlistment was over. Every time we slept in one bed he told me how happy he is to be free again. I had mixed feelings. I really tried my best to rejoice with him but it was hard. Every time I looked at his beautiful face I got reminded that we only have a few days left. Now it's only one hour. I watched him packing his stuff.  
"Oh Hoseokie look, this is the uniform you used to tie me to the tree. This uniform will get a special place in my closet ." he smirked at me. His eyes shined brighter than the sun. "I can't wait to see all my friends and family! You can't imagine how happy I am right now. Only one hour until the bus arrives."  
"Wonnie?" I sat on the bed that used to be his. Even his bed reminds me of all the times we slept there together. Our bodies wrapped in one another. I took his hand and caressed it. "I'll miss you so much." I tried not to cry at the thought that we maybe will never meet again. "Oh Beautiful, I'll miss you too." he stroked my hair. My eyes were glossy at the thought of the base without this beautiful man besides me.  
"C-can we meet again? I'll quit soon. I don't want to be a sergeant anymore." I begged him while kissing the back of his hand. "Sure babe, don't be sad we'll definitely meet again." He reassured me when he sat down besides me. "I'm ready to leave now." he nodded his head towards the almost exploding backpack. We sat there, just cuddled and kissed.  
One hour was over way too fast and I had to accompany him to the bus. The bus was already there when we arrived. "Ok babe, I have to go now. Be careful, don't hurt yourself and don't even think about fucking someone else than Chae Hyungwon. I love you Hoseokie." he gave me one last kiss on the forehead and left me to enter the bus.  
He searched for a place in the bus, sat down and breathed at the window pane to draw a small heart. The engine started and the bus started moving. The heart on the glass slowly disappeared while I watched my lovely one waving at me. The bus got smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely in the woods. I just stood there for way too long just looking at the spot where the bus was minutes ago.  
"Sergeant? Dinner is ready." one of the soldiers said. "I'll skip dinner today. I'm in my room now." I said and left. Arriving in my room I searched for my phone. I typed some messages to Hyungwon until I fell asleep in tears, missing the most beautiful man right beside me.  
~  
Hoseok 9:23pm 5th Feb 2018  
Hey Hyungwon,  
I hope you arrived at Gwangju safely. I miss you so much.

Hoseok 10:12pm 6th Feb 2018  
Hey Wonnie,  
Can you please answer my messages? I'm scared something happened to my beautiful babe. How are you?

Hoseok 2pm 26th Feb 2018  
I miss you so much. Guess you're busy and can't answer. I quit today. I will soon be replaced by a new sergeant.

Hoseok 9:04am 6th April 2018  
Hey Babe,  
Now it's official that I can leave the base on the 1st of December. I'll live with my parents until I find an apartment. I wish I could see you. I really want to kiss your beautiful lips.

Hoseok 6:47pm 5th Jul 2018  
Would you like to see me again? Why are you ignoring all my messages?  
God, I miss you so much. I wish I could punish you for ignoring me. Let me tell you something, you might not be able to walk tomorrow.

Hoseok 5:15am 28th Sep 2018  
I dreamt of you today, beautiful.  
Please answer my messages.

Hoseok 4:24am 31th Oct 2018  
Hey babe,  
I can't sleep. My mind is full of you.

Hoseok 1:04am 1th Dec 2018  
It's my last day here. I finished packing my stuff but I can't sleep. I'm so excited to leave and see you. Can you please answer so we can meet?

Read by Hyungwon 1:04am Dec 2018  
~  
I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I threw my phone next to me on the bed. Every time I have sent a message, he has read it immediately. But he did not answer once. I wonder what he is doing now. Is he ignoring me? Only the thought of him ignoring or even hating me made me cry. "Please Babe, answer." I cried into the sheets.  
I haven't closed one eye tonight. I looked at my phone the whole night to not miss Hyungwon's message. But there was none. I looked up at the mirror to see my glossy eyes carrying super heavy blue bags. My hair was completely messy so I decided to take a shower.  
I walked out of the shower, naked rubbing my hair with closed eyes, throwing the wet towel on the bed. I clapped my cheeks some times. "It's ok Hoseok, you can move on without him." I reassured myself with tears in my eyes. I put on my clothes and when I stroked over my well built chest his beautiful lips came to my mind, his big brown eyes looked at mine. I imagined him kissing my chest. "God. CHAE HYUNGWON! How am I supposed to get you out of my mind?!" I desperately screamed at myself and kicked my backpack.  
"Why do you want to get me out of your head?" I heard someone behind me. I winced and turned around slowly. My jaw dropped. There he stood, the man I had been waiting for so long. His hair much longer than I was used to. A few strands fell over his glasses. His beautiful skinny frame covered in tight light blue jeans, a white wide shirt that clearly showed too much of his upper body. His shoulder leaned against the door frame.  
"Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a little smirk and played with his car key. "Get your stuff, Babe. We're making a trip to Gwangju." he said while clapping one of his black Gucci slippers on the ground in impatience. I still tried to catch my breath but the sight in front of me was way too beautiful. I wasn't able to think straight. I really wanted to be angry at him but his beautiful eyes make up for everything.  
I stood there like a tree, not moving at all, my jaw still down. He swung his car key until it fell into his palm and started to make big steps towards me. His legs and hips moved perfectly. Only the sight was sexual harassment to me. I had a hard time watching him coming close.  
"H-Hyungw-" I tried to speak but my breath hitched. "Oh God, Babe." he chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Why so excited? It's just me. C'mere beautiful. I missed you so much." he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead. "Come on let's leave this ugly place." he said, lifting up my backpack, grabbing my hand and leaving the room. We walked towards a red Ferrari. I completely lost my mind when Hyungwon pressed on the key and the red car opened its back door. "T-This I-Is Y-Yo-Your's?" I stumbled in disbelief. He just nodded and threw the backpack into the trunk. He elegantly walked around the car and opened the passenger's seat door. The movement of his hand led me into the lowered car, which gave way a little under my weight.  
He walked around, took a seat at the driver's seat and started the engine. "Ok babe, let's go. It's a two hours drive so we'll arrive in about 1 and a half hour. " he blinked at me and turned the car to start driving. I had a hard time in the car. My boner was immense. I could not take my eyes off him. I trailed every millimetre of his body. How his skinny arms turn the steering wheel, how he forms his lips to whistle to two feets songs. Gosh, I couldn't concentrate on something else.  
Suddenly his hand stroked my left thigh which made me moan silently. The veins on his hand twitched to his movements. "Mmmh Babe you better stop or I can't guarantee that your beautiful car will stay whole." I groaned at him. And seconds later I saw his lips curling in amusement when his hand wandered up to my hard cock. "Chae Hyungwon you nasty boy." I moaned and bit my lip in excitement. He knew what he did to me and he loved to tease me.  
It seemed as if he had no intention of stopping. The palm of his hand was over my bulge. From time to time he grabbed it harshly which made me groan. He licked his lips and slightly opened his mouth to show his perfect puffy lips. "Stop the car, Babe." I threatened him when I grabbed his wrist to stop him from playing with my dick. "I really commiserate but there is no way to stop the car on a highway, beautiful." he lifts his shoulders and pressed his lips together in amusement. I let my tongue click. "This man is incomprehensible!" I shaked my head in disbelief.  
"Hold back babe we're at our home in half an hour." he happily chirped, placed his hand on my dick again and continued his teasing. I melted under his touch. "At our home?" I asked in a moan with a tone of confusion. "Sure babe, you'll love our apartment." he said in a deep voice that I almost lost myself in it.  
The next half hour was a seemingly never-ending ordeal where he continuously touched me. When we arrived in Gwangju and waited at a red traffic light he took advantage of the moment and merged his hand into my pants. I just flinched at his touch. "Oh babe, so excited already?" he took his hand out of my pants and licked the pre-com from his slender fingers. I looked out of the window to hide my red face. When I looked outside the man in the car next to me looked at me in disgust. Oh my God, he saw us. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know where to look so I simply covered the sight to the random guy a few meters from me. Hyungwon didn't even care and placed his hand in my pants again.  
It took an eternity until the lights went green and Hyungwon started driving. A few crossings later he smoothly parked the car with just one hand in an underground garage and stopped the engine. His warm hand left my dick and opened the door of the way too expensive car. He walked around and opened the door for me. "I can't stand up!" I hissed at him and pointed at the huge - thanks to the pre-cum slightly wet - bulge in my pants. "There's no one around, come on." he said like it was a normal thing to walk around with a big fat boner. I grabbed his wrist and pulled at it. He stumbled until his head hit the car frame and he fell inside the car right onto me and my boner.  
"Hello beautiful man." I smirked at him. "Gosh, what's wrong with you?! Come on let's go!" he tried to stand up but I held his slim waist so he wasn't able to stand up from my Lap. I adjusted my hips a bit, pressed my hard dick against his ass and started circular movements. My hand wandered to his thigh where I trailed up to his crotch slowly. Before I was able to touch his dick he pressed his ass against my dick even harder. "Mmmh, Babe, I waited for so long to touch your breath taking body." I moaned into his neck, where I buried my head to breathe in his scent that I missed for so long.  
The tall man stood up after a little make-out session which was limited to our hips since the car was way too small for him to change his position. I grabbed the hand he offered to get out of the low car easier. I closed the door while he opened the trunk and lifted up my heavy backpack. He closed the back door and closed the car with a single press on his car key. Hyungwon showed me the way to the elevators and when I arrived there I pressed the button. It took a few seconds until the door opened and we entered the elevator. I turned around to see him walking inside with my big backpack on his shoulder. His eyes trailed up and down and stopped at my still huge bulge. He bit his plump lips. When I looked down at his tight jeans I saw his boner as well.  
"Seems like we both have a problem to solve." I smirked at him and nodded my head to his crotch. My backpack fell from his shoulder and onto the ground when he closed the distance between our body's. "Stop making me horny, Hoseok." he threatened with his face only a few inches away from mine. His lips slightly parted as if he begged for a kiss. I wanted our lips to connect so bad so I was about to finally close the gap between us. Just before I could do this the lift door opened and a lady got in. I cleared my throat and watched the taller's beautiful eyes.  
The tension between us was more than sexual. I couldn't even describe it with words. Our eyes went down to each other's lips. Ready to steal a kiss we waited an eternity until the doors opened on level 34. We tried our best to hide our boners from the woman next to us when we walked outside the elevator. Hyungwon walked a few meters until he stopped in front of an expensive looking door and unlocked it. "May I present you our apartment!" he proudly said when he showed me to come inside. I walked inside to see an elegant and simple looking living room with a panorama window including the view of Gwangju. "You really want me to live here with you, babe?" I asked him while he closed the door and placed my backpack right next to it.  
He simply nodded and took my hand. "Let me show you something." I started walking towards a door and opened it seconds later. I looked inside to see a huge white bed with red roses on it. I was speechless so I just turned around to kiss him for the first time since almost a year. Our kiss was intense like never before. I hugged him while kissing and we started walking towards the bed. His legs touched the edge of the bed and I pushed him on top of the white bed. His black long hair fell back and stand in all directions. I crawled on top of him and kissed him needy. Our bedroom filled with love more and more every second until we completely drowned in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. ♡( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
